


No Regrets // Dreamnotfound

by Spoons (Tanner_the_box728)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possible smut, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut, Songfic, Welcome to Castle Irwell, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, no I refuse to write out 1000 tags, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanner_the_box728/pseuds/Spoons
Summary: "And just be glad I did them, and I'm so glad I did them!"Dream loves George, but Isn't sure if it's just a passing feeling.George knows too much for Dream's liking.This Fanfic is themed after the song "Welcome to Castle Irwell" so please give it a listen, it's a great song!
Relationships: Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Best Friends

Dream was about to get on his PC to work on something for the Dream SMP. He was pretty much just going to see what everyone was doing and maybe assert his dominance on some of the members. He knew that the character he was playing needed to continue to be intimidating and powerful for the plot. After a bit of wandering around, Dream found Tommyinnit wandering around Lmanburg. He decided to stop to stare at him through the screen for a while, once Tommyinnit's avatar made eye contact with Dream, he moved off to work on making the obsidian walls around the country taller. He could practically hear Tommyinnit raging from the other side of the screen, most likely cursing out Dream to his stream. 

Dream was about halfway through the second stack of obsidian when he got a notification from discord on his computer. It was a call from George. Dream hadn't necessarily been avoiding George on purpose, it just happened that he never had a reason to talk to him unless it was a group call and/or for something about the Dream SMP while one or the other was live. Dream hesitated before answering the call. 'Why did I hesitate?' he thought to himself. Dream wasn't given much time to ponder the thought as suddenly George's voice rang through his headphones. "Hey Dream! Where have you been? Its been forever!" Dream Laughed "Its only been like three or four days George! We just haven't gotten to it." George huffed. "its been six days, and you should have gotten to it!" "Oh well I'm sorry- wait. You counted the days?" Dream asked, rather surprised. "Well I-" George paused. "Yes?" he replied to Dream. "Were you that excited to talk to me? You could have just called sooner." Dream started to feel a little bad for not calling his friend. "I wanted to see if you would call first! Duh." George didn't sound genuinely upset, so Dream just let himself roll into his cheerful attitude. 

After a while of talking they both became quiet, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was just fine the way it was. George eventually began to hum a tune. Dream loved the way he was able to hum without messing up the song. Dream thought that his humming was always perfect and that was that. There was nothing romantic about it, right? Right Dream confirmed to himself. "Dream? Hello??" George said, snapping Dream out of his one-hundred percent, completely straight thoughts. "Am I muted? Is discord being weird? ugh." George muttered something to himself that Dream couldn't pick up. "Huh? Oh hello George, sorry I was thinking about something." Dream apologized. "Oh it's fine." George sighed. "I was asking if I could call you back tomorrow, I have to go for today." "Oh its cool, I was probably going to go to bed soon anyways." Dream said as he glanced at the clock that read '11:45pm'. "Alright, then, bye Dream!" George hang up before dream could say goodbye. Dream wondered why George was in such a hurry. It was probably nothing. Dream decided to shut everything off and head to bed like he said he would. The last thing he remembers before he fell asleep was being curious about what George had been doing.


	2. May not mean best friends forever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is beginning to make dream worry about their friendship... George is clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any and all support! This is my first fanfic (there are two creators here, I'm author 2/Spoons) so it means alot to me!  
> Small TW for: Choking, suffocation

George swiftly turned off his computer. George did feel bad for hanging up so abruptly but there was something he had to do. He had been smelling a burning smell for the past few minuets and it was beginning to worry him. He checked the kitchen, but nothing was on. He might have turned off the power to the house to be one hundred percent sure had he not opened a window to let the smell out, only to be greeted with an even stronger version of the smell. He quickly went outside only to find that one of his neighbors had been cooking on their outdoor stove. He knew everything was fine because the neighbor was watching the stove. George still wondered if they even knew that it was burning, or if they were just nose blind or something like that. He sighed in annoyance at his neighbor causing this much panic for it to only be a false alarm. George was going to apologize to Dream for leaving so suddenly, had he not felt the overwhelming tiredness from the panic and how late it was. He didn't understand how Dream was able to have so much energy at 4:47 in the morning until he realized that it was only around 11:47 in where Dream was. George decided that it was probably for the best if he just shut his window and goes to sleep. Once George was comfortable in his bed, he decided to sift through his notifications. There was most of the normal stuff, until he checked discord, that is. He noticed that Dream was still on the call. George just assumed that he had joined on his phone at some point and forgotten to exit out of the page. He laughed inwardly to himself and decided to join the call. He was very curious as to what would happen and what he would wake up to at this point. 

Dream was not having a good dream. His brain kept on coming up with reasons that George might have left the call, and none of them he liked. His sleep was almost one of those dreams that is just.. nothing. But Dream was not this lucky. It was worse than one of those nights where you just toss and turn, if you asked him. It was just him, chasing after wandering thoughts, none of them going, or coming from anywhere. Although the thoughts seemed to be going by slower than a dry conversation, Dream could never catch up to them, or catch them going at a speed that he even knew what he was thinking. It was horrible. In that moment, Dream wanted nothing more than to wake up or fall asleep. He felt like he couldn't move or breathe, his thoughts choking him out, suffocating him. Other thoughts tangled him up and locked him where he was. But then he showed up. George. The name tasted like strawberries and honey on his tongue that he desperately wanted to share with George, calling out for him. But between the suffocating vines of his thoughts, and the sheer speechlessness George had the ability to give him with just one look, it wasn't going to happen. "Just like our friendship." Dream heard the words slice through him with blades as cold as dry ice. 'What do you mean George? We're best friends!' Dream desperately willed the words to become able escape his mouth, but they didn't. "You can't even speak your mind." George came closer, and Dream knew this was not George. There was something about him that just wasn't right. Maybe his eyes were just barely the wrong shade of brown, maybe one tuft of hair didn't quite fit where it should. But all Dream knew was that this wasn't the George he knew. "Plus, Dream," the name was spoken in a taunting manner. "What makes you think that best friends mean best friends forever? you know more well than most that everything is temporary." Dream flinched. He didn't know what those words meant, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't want to. Dream tried to get away from the fake George, but he just kept getting closer and closer until.. nothing. Slowly everything just stopped and began to vanish into nothing. Dream was left alone, with nothing to bother him. He only believed a few things that the fake George had said, and practically being called pathetic was one he agreed on. "Why couldn't I speak?" Dream called desperately to nothing. "Why?" Dream was on the verge of tears. Then even he himself faded from his dream, and Dream was able to sleep peacefully. 

Dream woke up to the sound of George sneezing. "Bless you." Dream murmured sleepily, not even registering the fact that he had forgotten to hang up the previous night. "Good morning, did I wake you up? Sorry about that." Dream yawned loudly. "Huh? What?" Dream began to register what was going on. "How are you here? Did I not hang up? Oh, also good morning." Dream was very confused, and George was very amused. "You forgot to hang up so I thought I'd join the call." "oh." Dream was fully awake now. "How are you then?" Dream asked. "I'm good now that you're here." Dream blushed slightly. "I thought you'd be worse." Dream hoped that George couldn't tell that he was able to catch him off guard. Dream knew that George would never let that go, Dream was rarely caught off guard. Dream was not as lucky as he had hoped. "Okay then, Clay." Dream practically imploded. Dream didn't know what it was, but it was fine when anyone else called him Clay, but when George did it.. Dream wasn't sure if it was how it sounded sweet as honey to him or if it was.. Wait. Honey.. Dream lingered on the word for a moment, before everything from the previous night came back to him. He decided to deal with it later. "Its true, Gogy!" now it was George's turn to be caught off guard. "Shush it." Dream inwardly grinned. "What? Why, Gogy? What did I do?" "You know what." George was failing miserably at whatever kind of a game this was, and Dream loved it. George let out an exaggerated sigh. "Its bad enough that you're like this off camera, but alone too?" George huffed again. "Alone?" The words came out at the same time dream thought them up. He almost felt regret, but it wasn't quite there. Dream thought for a moment... Do I think of George that way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IM ENDING IT ON A CLIFFHANGER >:D  
> but fr though, the next chapter will be here soon lol, I can't stop here, I, myself wanna know what my brain will conjure up with the bullet points I have set. Also if the bit with the burning food came out weird, I'm sorry, I don't have a sense of smell so it was hard to write without knowing how smells work lol.  
> Dream needs to stop having existential crisis while mid conversation lmao.  
> Also have a nice rest of your day!


	3. But they both mean at some point, somewhere, someone did care...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has some more gay panic and George isn't clueless anymore.

"Dream?" He heard George inhale deeply. "What are you trying to imply?" 'Exactly what you think' a part of Dream's brain wanted to say. The sensible part was still nagging in his ear though, and he was just about ready to squash it as if it were the bug he always imagined it as.

"Depends, what do you think I am implying? Or, rather, what do you **hope** I'm implying?" his brain compromised the sentence with itself. George paused.

"Well.. I know what I **think** you're implying, but as to what I hope. . ." His voice trailed off. Dream's brain was going about a million miles a minuete at this point. _'What do you think? What do you hope?'_ his brain screamed. It was so loud that you would have thought that it would be hard for him to hear his own thoughts, that is, if the screaming hadn't been his own thoughts.

"Do you not want to tell me? It's aright-"

George cut dream off "No it's not that it's just that.. I don't know that I can." An idea struck Dream.

"How about this.. I'll join the call on my computer and leave it to record, that way it may be easier. I need to feed Patches and grab something to eat anyways." Dream knew that this plan wasn't completely honest.

"Alright." George agreed. Dream left the call and rejoined, still on his phone.

He messed with his computer a bit and then spoke up. "It's recording." Dream lied. He felt a pang of guilt the moment the words escaped his mouth.

"Alright. Dream?" George checked for his friend. When Dream stayed silent, George began to speak. "I Don't think you're trying to imply anything, but I hope you are.." George paused. "I'm not going to say what I hope, because y'know, might make things awkward considering that nothing's between us." Dream knew all too well what George was talking about. He knew just as well that he wasn't avoiding George those six, or was it seven? Days that he had. He loved George, and more than just being a good homie. "I don't want to ruin things between us, considering how good they are." George murmured, seemingly half to himself.

"George.." Dream realized his mistake the moment he said George's name.

"Dream! Oh, well umm.." Dream could feel the secondhand embarrassment melt with his own. They stayed silent, but unlike the silence of the previous day, it was uncomfortable and neither of them were relaxed whatsoever. "Dream, I'm sorry, I should just go-"

"George. no. I'm glad." Dream cut George off before he could even get halfway through his sentence.

"What do you mean?" Dream took a deep breath. He wondered what to say or how to say it for a moment before the sensible part of his brain was finally squashed out.

"George, listen. I love you."

"Stop joking."

"I'm not." Dream worried for a moment that he had assumed the wrong thing. His worries were quickly squashed by George's next words.

"Then are we-?"

"I thought I made that obvious." dream stated in reply.

"Well.. Fair enough." Dream imagined that George was grinning from ear to ear by now. "I'm glad." George stated.

That did not just happen. Dream's brain was exploding he felt so happy. They were able to sit in silence for a bit before it became uncomfortable.

"What are you wearing right now, Dream?" George broke the silence.

"Oh, Sweatpants and a T-shirt, you?" Dream responded.

"Your merch and shorts." Dream knew his sweatshirts were comfortable but wow.

"Why do I doubt that." Dream murmured to himself.

George scoffed. "Well.. Fine one part is wrong." He grumbled.

"What part?" Dream thought that it was definitely the sweatshirt that George had been dishonest about. George hesitated.

"..The pants" Dream was slightly surprised.

"I'm curious now, what pants are you wearing?"

George was silent.

Dream was very intrigued now. "George, turn your camera on!" he requested.

At that, George was not silent. "Nononono I will **not** be doing that." He panicked.

"George, I need to know now, what pants are you wearing?" Dream's mind burned with curiosity. 

George sighed. "..None."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving off at another cliff hanger lol. Expect that the next two chapters might get a little ;)


	4. And their memory is still there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYSSS!!!! I haven’t written in a bit so let’s see how this goes! Also smut warning for this chapter!

_None?_  
  
dream couldn’t, he didn’t, believe what lies he thought his ears were speaking to him. He realized he had been too quiet for to long, so he made a feeble attempt to bounce back.

”None? Should I take mine off too?"

"Well you can if you want, I sure wouldn’t mind."

Dream wondered if he had failed at bouncing back miserably, or if he had just succeeded the most he ever has at bouncing back. He prayed to what ever god, or gods there may or may not be that his next sentence wouldn’t land him into a position he didn’t want to be in

"Do you want me to?"

turns out that praying to everything is not the best idea.

"Yes, and with how you’ve been acting this entire call, I’m surprised you haven’t had to take them off yet."

Dream took a moment to process George’s implication.

"I will have to, if you keep that up." Dream said, beginning to notice that the flush that had slowly crept to his face, was beginning to move locations.

George inhaled sharply, the discord call just barely able to pick up the small sound. Dream purposefully lowered his voice a bit, knowing exactly what he was doing, and feeling no guilt for it.

”George..?" He called out softly.

" _shit._ " George cursed quietly. "I- Shut it." He sputtered.

"Well that’s rude, considering I’ve done nothing wrong." Dream said with fake hurt in his voice.

"You know exactly what you’re doing, and you probably have no intent of taking responsibility either, knowing you." George grumbled.

"What do you mean by ‘taking responsibility’, George?" Dream rumbled.

“You-" George took a deep breath.

"You don’t just, do that, to someone, and not expect to have to deal with the consequences that come as the price." Dream smirked to himself

"Do what, George. What do you want me to pay a price for?" Dream heard George take another deep breath.

"You act like this is playful banter, and like you aren’t intentionally giving me a hard on."

Dream’s head began to spin. He knew he was in over his head, but it was too late for him to call it off as a joke. Also, why would he? If this was how he drowned than let it be, he was fine with drowning in the pools of George’s honeyed words, and his own euphoria.

He was fine with letting himself be torn to bits by yours truly, his own self.

"As if you think you aren’t doing the same to me." Dream practically growled at George. 

George let out an soft noise.

"So that’s what hit you right? Simply me telling you that you’re getting me off?" Dream smirked to himself, knowing that George would probably try to defend himself.

"Well I.. yes but it’s mostly because I landed on my bed at an unexpected angle." George huffed

"You’re so hard that you just have to land weird to moan like that? Is it just from me talking to you like this, or have you been touching yourself while we’re talking even? That’d be a dirty thing to do, George." Dream decided that he would, in fact, feel better without the confinement of his sweatpants.

"I haven’t been doing that! Although I _can_ do that if you wanted me to." Dream could tell that George was beginning to lose more of his sense.

"What will make you make more of those noises?" Dream replied.

"Both will probably, but it would be nice to get some relief." An idea snuck its way into Dream’s brain.

"In that case, the only way you will be getting any ‘relief’ is if you turn your face cam on." Dream smirked.

George huffed before turning his front facing camera on. Dream was taken aback by what the camera revealed. George’s face was clearly flushed, and there was a fair amount of sweat pooling around places in his face. But the one thing Dream wouldn’t forget was the fact that George was so clearly turned on. His face showed his eagerness and his eyes told hundreds of tales that Dream couldn’t even begin to wonder what they were.

"Are you happy now? How is it any fair that you get to keep yours off." George said with fake annoyance.

"If it helps then here’s this." Dream said as he also turned his front facing camera on. He was a mess, and George could tell. The camera was positioned so that you could see from about his neck to a little below his crotch. The angle seemed innocent, until you added the context of the situation and his obvious erection. 

Dream saw George’s eyes wander the man in front of him, before his eyes landed on Dream’s manhood. George let out a breath at the sight and began to stare as the moment he knew he would never forget unfolded. Dream let one of his hands rest on his inner thigh and watched George as he stared with interest. He moved his hand upward, reaching towards the hem of his underwear before stopping. He watched as disappointment danced in George’s eyes.

”You held up your end of the bargain, you know. I can hold up mine if you want to." Dream watched as George adjusted his camera angle to show him in his entirety. Dream nearly gasped at how obviously hard George was, and how amazing his body looked.

George’s face showed his nervousness as he began to carefully reach his hand towards his groin. His expression soon changed to pleasure though, as he began to palm himself through his boxers that seemed to be growing tighter around his pale skin. The nervousness returned, though, when Dream was still and silent.

"Its awkward if you just sit there." George murmured nervously.

"Do you want me to start too, then?" Dream asked.

Dream watched as the mere thought made George twitch and George mumbled a small “That would be nice."

Dream pulled his boxers down carefully, groaning when he applied pressure by bending down a bit too far. George followed his lead and removed his own boxers. 

“Woah." George breathed, clearly trying to memorize every small detail that he saw.

Dream snickered at George’s amazement. George’s face quickly flushed at this.

"How many times do I need to tell you to shut up." George murmured, clearly flustered. 

"Alright then, well you can just sit there with your hard on for all I care." Dream retorted.

"You wouldn’t."

"I very much would." Dream stated plainly.

George shifted, uncomfortably hard.

"Please..?" He mumbled awkwardly.

Dream’s only response was to begin to jack himself off. George gasped, clearly expecting a more verbal response. He went with it though, gently trailing his hands across his body. He allowed a soft noise to escape his mouth when his fingertips trailed over the head of his cock.

" _Shit. Dream._ " He whispered.

Dream shuddered at his name being used in such a way by George.

"Holy shit, I could cum right now." Dream all but growled.

George shivered “Dream"

Dream wished that he was with George so badly. He wanted to be there and to whisper sweet nothings in his ear while he gently took care of his hard on. He needed to make George moan for him.

They were swiftly reaching their climaxes, the air being filled with moans of each other's names. 

“Dream, I’m gonna cum!” George screamed 

“Same here!” Dream panted

The both of them came in unison, practically screaming each other’s names.

”Holy fuck, George, I need to take a shower.”

”Yes, same here. Be sure to call me back.” 

“Okay, yes, will do.” Dream said quickly before hanging the phone up.

_holy shit I’m in for it now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE!!! It was fun doing something a little longer than usual!


	5. I woke up this morning wanting to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a bad feeling that he can’t shake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEORGE P.O.V!!!  
> Also we got some sad now.

George had been trying his hardest to sleep some more for who knows how long now. He tossed and turned, swearing to himself that he just had to get the correct position to get comfortable in. He didn’t want to wake up, force himself to be part of the world again. He was happy to just be in his own little world. He was in bliss, with no worries, and he was determined to keep it that way. 

Finally George groaned and stretched, accepting defeat. The moment he got up though, all of his bliss was gone. He suddenly felt very cold, and very alone. He could feel his mind grasping for something. Pleading for composure. He stumbled to the bathroom, cursing the world as he stubbed his toe. As he looked in the mirror, he felt a sense of impending doom. George vaguely remembered talking to dream the previous morning. Was that why he was so scared, and tired? He cursed his drowsiness for blocking his memory.

As George splashed his face with cold water, he held back the tears welling up in his eyes. 

_Why do I want to cry so badly?_

He desperately asked in his head. He felt the beginnings of a headache and cursed the world for forsaking him this morning. He was about to call Dream about it, but before he could press the button that would send him into a call, he felt a rush of fear, and didn’t.

_what is going on with me?_

He finished his business in the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER BUT IM POSTING ANOTHER ONE TODAY SOO-
> 
> Also, Just to clarify, I do not think the CCs would do these types of things to each other. I do not think that they are as bad of people as I am going to be making them out to be in the next few chapters.


	6. And when I called him I realized why..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally calls Dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter will also be short but it’s kind of important sooo....

George was in the kitchen now, scavenging his fridge for food. He was trying his hardest to distract himself from wanting to cry, and it was starting to work. He decided that he should go on a grocery run later today, when he realized that there was nothing in his fridge that he wanted to eat for breakfast.

George thought about what he had to do for the day for a moment. He knew there was nothing on the Dream SMP that he _had_ to do, but he decided that he would probably be able to find something to do. George’s thoughts were interrupted though, by the sound of his stomach growing. The pantry, George soon realized, was rather empty too. That grocery run was coming sooner than he had planned. 

George groaned at the thought of having to leave his house for groceries. Despite his distaste with the thought of picking them up, he pulled out his phone to order groceries anyways. He looked at the few unopened notifications he had and sighed. George quickly decided that the notifications could wait, and that the groceries were more desperately needed.

As he finished his grocery order, he remembered his promise to call Dream back. _Oh._

He selected Dream’s contact and pressed call. Dream picked up almost instantly, barely letting the phone ring. 

“George?”


	7. Although he was honest..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings not right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward, I do not believe (as of writing this) that the CC's would do things like this to each other, and I would like you to remember that going forward.

"George, we should speak about last night." Dream spoke, little emotion in his voice.

_well that was straightforward._

"Uhh.. Yeah! what did you want to talk about? Is this going to be a thing or..?" George trailed off, not wishing to think of the fact that Dream might have just been horny and in need of a friend. 

Dream sighed "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Dream paused.

"I think we should forget last night. Everything said, everything done.." Dream's voice seemed to waver for a moment, before he continued.

"..everything felt."

George felt his heart crack.

  


_why? Why would he do this? Is he mad at me? Something I said? Something I did? Something I heard? Someone I hurt?_  


_I knew this was a possibility, so why do I hurt?_

  


"No, Dream, please hear me out for this.." George begged.

"George, no, I'm so sorry but my choice is fi-" Dream was barely able to get the words out before he was cut off.

"Dream, no, I'm not about to say wat you think I am." George felt an uncomfortable heat building up in his eyes. 

"Please Dream," George felt his voice crack and swallowed. "Let me have this one thing.."

"What is it George." Dream sounded like an entirely different man. He sounded cold, so, so cold. Was this really the man that he had grown to love? That he had done such things with the previous day? 

George spoke before he could convince himself to not say what he was going to say. 

"Please, we can act like it didn't happen, we can ignore it but please, please, give me this one thing."

Dream sniffled.

_Is this hurting him too? then why?_  


"No regrets." George was holding back his wall of tears. 

"Don't forget." Dream murmured. 

George could hear faint noise from the other line and realized that Dream was crying.

  


In an attempt to hide, he came off as cold.

  


"I won't." George promised. "I won't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be coming out soon. 
> 
> I never said there would be a happy or "good" ending.
> 
> thank you all for reading.


	8. he spoke with a cold tounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

George heard the beeping that signaled the end of the call. 

_Why?_

That was the question that it seemed would prove impossible to pry from his buzzing mind.

Dream sounded cold. Cold, but not in the way that George would describe a fresh winter breeze, or the feeling of ice being crushed between your teeth. This cold was different. This cold hurt inwardly, and made George want to cry until there was nothing left. Until George was nothing but the dry husk of a man that many would guess was simply the shed skin of a bug, abandoned for a better skin.

George had always been told not to touch dry ice, weather it be in his science class, or in an educational video speaking about what this frozen form of carbon dioxide was. George had, back then, wondered what it would feel like to touch it.

Now George wished he didn't, because as far as he could tell, this would be worse that touching dry ice ever could be.

At this moment, there was nothing more that George wanted than for this pain to stop. He thought he didn't want to love Dream before, when he knew that Dream was unlikely to return the feelings, but now that he knew that there would never be anything more between them that a close friendship..

_Drip._

George remembered how they had just talked the other day, so happy. Then his mind returned to the present. 

_Drip._

George suddenly felt as if the walls around him were suffocating and that he needed to leave.

So he left.

Lucky for George, his grocery pickup was ready, although he had little remains of what could have been a possible appetite. When he walked in the store he hadn't felt any calmer, in fact, it had been harder for him to continue to hold back his tears. Why couldn't he just walk in the store and then go home? Why did getting his food have to be so complicated?

By the time he got home he was ready to just go back to bed, even though it was only around two in the afternoon.

George felt his eyes water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, but this isn't ending on a happy note.
> 
> not all things do.


	9. I broke down in the courtyard when it came to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short, but its just the conclusion needed.

George stopped dead in his tracks. There was such an overwhelming urge to scream.

He felt like the sob building in his chest was suffocating him.

He thought of all of the things that could have been. He could have been with _Dream._ The man, the myth, the legend.

But it wasn't meant to be..

George needed to cry.

And so he cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS AND ALTHOUGH I KINDA RAN OUT OF JIUCE NEAR THE END IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!! I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AT THE NEXT FANFICTION I WRITE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will probably be uploaded around once a week so be on the lookout if you're interested! Please refrain from sharing this with the CCs because I feel uncomfortable writing about people knowing that they're reading it. Please do not post this work on other sites or accounts, and other things like that.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
